Mickey's Toontown
Mickey's Toontown is where Mickey & Friends live, and it was an animated TV show, based off of the Toontown Online computer game and Mickey's Toontown at Disneyland. Characters Main *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Pete Recurring *Roger Rabbit *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Ludwig von Drake *Mortimer Mouse *Scrooge McDuck *Max Goof *Figaro *Chip and Dale *Millie and Melody Mouse *Huey, Dewey, Louie *Phooey (4th Duck nephew) *Darkwing Duck *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Ortensia *P.J. (Pete Jr.) *Bobby (An Extremely Goofy Movie) *Flippy (Toontown Online) Background Characters *Clara Cluck *Gus Goose *Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) *Willie the Giant *Butch the Bulldog *Launchpad McQuack *Monterey Jack *Zipper *Gadget Hackwrench *Baby Herman *Jessica Rabbit *Benny the Cab *B'rer Rabbit *B'rer Fox *B'rer Bear Muppets (from episode 107 Play the Music) *Kermit *Piggy *Fozzie *Gonzo *Walter *Animal *Beaker *Swedish Chef *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew *Rowlf *Scooter *Dr. Teeth *Janice *Zoot *Floyd *Lips *Camilla the Chicken *Sweetums *Robin the Frog *Lew Zealand *Crazy Harry *Rizzo *Pepe *Sam the Eagle *Statler and Waldorf *Bobo the Bear *Clifford *Beauregard *Johnny Fiama *Sal Minella *80's Robot *Uncle Deadly *Thog Avengers (from episode 111 to 112 Ultron Strikes! Parts 1 and 2) *Captain America *Hulk *Thor *Iron Man *Black Widow *Hawkeye *Quicksilver *Scarlett Witch *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Ultron *Phil Coulson (cameo in Helicarrier background) Locations Mickey's Toontown *Mickey's House *Minnie's House *Goofy's House *Donald's House *Mickey Toon Hall *Goofy Speedway *Horace and Clarabelle's House *Scrooge McDuck's Mansion *Chip and Dale Acorn Acers *Chip and Dale's Treehouse *Scrooge McDuck's Money Bin *The Timeless River *Downtown Disney *The House of Mouse *Toontown National Bank *Toontown Muppet Theater Episodes Season One *'Welcome to Toontown' - Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Baby Herman, and Benny the Cab move into Toontown. Jessica goes out with Minnie and Daisy, while Roger goes fishing with Mickey, Donald and Goofy. While they are away, Baby Herman robs Toontown National Bank, and is on the run his first day. *'Dude, Where's My Kids?' - The Sensational Six (minus Pluto) go out for dinner, leaving Pluto at Mickey's House with Max, Huey, Dewey, Lewey, Millie, Melody, and Figaro. But it goes crazy; the kids go with Booby and P.J. to the House of Mouse, where Mickey and the gang are! With the help of Butch the Bulldog, it's up to Figaro and Pluto to save the Sensational Six's dinner. *'I'm Broke' - Scrooge McDuck and Mortimer Mouse go gambling, and after he loses to Mortimer, Scrooge loses all his money. Broke, Scrooge moves in with Donald and Daisy and has to work his way back to the top; in the House of Mouse kitchen, with Gus Goose. *'Guess Who's Back - '''12 years ago, the 4th Duck nephew, Phooey, was sent away after he sent his father away via firecracker. But now he's back, and he's reformed. But Donald isn't assured, so Donald decides to test Phooey's trust by leaving him by himself, with his brothers, in Uncle Scrooge's Mansion. *'I Need A Hero - Baby Herman has escaped prison, and is up to his no-good anticts. But luckily, Darkwing Duck arrives on the scene! With the help of Roger Rabbit, can Darkwing stop Baby Herman? *'Max's Night Out - '''Max, P.J., Bobby, and Roxanne go have a night on the town, with Goofy secretly watching Max everywhere he goes. But when Max and his friends get into trouble, can Goofy save him? *'Play The Music - Kermit, Fozzie, Piggy, and the rest of the Muppet crew go to Toontown on their world tour, and Mickey and his friends help build the Toontown Muppet Theater. Meanwhile, Huey, Dewey, Lewey, and Max take Kermit's nephew Robin out on a tour of the city, while Ludwig von Drake and Bunsen Honeydew team up on a science project. The Muppets guest star! *'Work Out - '''Horace opens a gym, and invites Mickey and the gang to get fit. Meanwhile, Uncle Scrooge wins the ''Toontown Mayor For-A-Day ''contest, and Flippy hands over the key to the city. *'Ducktown - Ludwig von Drake's experiment goes wrong, and turns anyone who isn't a duck, into one! Can Ludwig, Donald, Daisy, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Phooey save the day? *'Gossip Cow - '''Mickey and Minnie get into a fight, so Clarabelle spreads a rumor that they broke up. But when the entire gang starts fighting over who started the rumor, will Clarabelle come clean? *'Ultron Strikes! Part One - The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier down above Toontown, where Tony Stark's new robot to help S.H.I.E.L.D. function better. But it goes rogue and attacks citizens of Toontown. With the help of Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Scarlett Witch and Quicksilver, can Darkwing Duck save Toontown? Characters from Avengers: Age of Ultron guest star. *'Ultron Strikes! Part Two - '''Darkwing Duck and the Avengers have managed to capture Ultron, and they have kept him in a super max prison outside Toontown. But when Ultron escapes, can the Avengers and Darkwing Duck team up to stop Ultron once and for all? Characters from ''Avengers: Age of Ultron guest star. Category:Gary the Gaget Dude Category:Locations